Mion's Torture or Alternate Ending to Meakashi–hen
by B25Mitch
Summary: What could have happened if Shion had been feeling a little bit more sadistic to Keiichi and Mion at the end of Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. Rated for physical and psychological torture, sexuality and language. possible Mion/Keiichi
1. Chapter 1

This takes place at the end of Watanagashi-hen and the corresponding answer arc Meakashi-hen. For ease understanding I am using the names that Keiichi thinks the characters are: i.e. the captor is Mion and the one in the cell is Shion.

Keiichi runs to the girl behind the gate in the damp cave.

"Shion!"

"Kei-chan! Help me! I- AAH! Don't hurt me. Stop it!!"

Shion scrambles to the back of the cell.

Keiichi has a brief moment of confusion before Mion brings a rock down on his head.

Keiichi wakes up strapped to a cross across from Shion, strapped to the other cross. "Shion!"

Shion comes back to her senses, and tears well in her eyes as she sees Keiichi across from her.

"Ah, you're both finally awake. Now we can start!" Mion says as she emerges from the shadows. "I find that the worst torture is watching a friend be tortured. Don't you agree, sis?" She caresses Shion's face with her fingertips.

"Let her go!" Keiichi shouts.

"Still playing the hero, I see. That's easily rectifiable." Mion turns to Keiichi and smiles sadistically. "These clothes are in the way."

Mion takes a single edged razor blade from a table. She drags it along Keiichi's cheek then viciously slashes it sideways, drawing a line of blood that silently runs down his chin. Keiichi bites his tongue to keep from making a sound, but Shion gasps in shock.

Mion takes Keiichi's shirt collar and cuts the front of his shirt open from top to bottom. She cuts from the collar to the ends of the sleeves, and pulls the shirt off from behind him. She gently drags the razorblade down his chest, from his collarbone to his navel. Just enough pressure to break the skin, drawing a faint line of blood, not even enough to drip. Keiichi chews on his lip to keep from making any noises.

"Do you feel like you're defying me by not screaming?" Mion asks.

"That- That was the idea." Keiichi responds.

"Always the stoic, I see. Maybe this will get you to cooperate." Mion turns to face Shion.

"Don't do anything to her!" Keiichi shouts.

"Too late, I've already made up my mind." Mion says slyly.

She deftly cuts off Shion's nightgown to reveal her smooth, naked adolescent body. Keiichi quickly turns his head and shuts his eyes. Mion jumps behind him and takes a handful of hair. "Look at her!" she turns his head toward Shion. "You've been yearning to see her body for a while, haven't you?"

"Not like this…" Keiichi says.

Mion grabs Keiichi's nipple and holds the razorblade to it.

"It's ok, Keiichi, you can look." Shion says. "Just don't hurt him, sis."

Mion whips around to face Shion. "Don't call me sis! I'm not your sister anymore." She turns back to Keiichi, and looks him up and down.

"Lets get you cleaned up, then we'll have more fun." She takes a towel and wipes the blood off his face. She looks him in the eyes and licks the bloodstain on the towel. She kneels down, and licks the cut on Keiichi's stomach from bottom to top, and then splashes a cupful of rubbing alcohol on him, making him shout in surprise. Shion involuntarily jerks at the sound.

"I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you." Mion says to Shion. She turns to Keiichi, "you better watch, or I'll do things you'd never imagine." Keiichi swallows hard.

Mion collects some tools, then walks in front of Shion. "Actually, I should stand off to the side, so you can see too, Kei-chan." She takes a step to the side. She cups one of Shion's breasts in her hand. Shion shudders at the touch.

"Come on, Shion, you know you like showing off to Keiichi. Lets give him something to drool over."

Mion picks a shish-ka-bob skewer from the table. She slides it between her lips. She loves watching their terror. "Do you know where this goes?" Mion asks. "HERE!!" Before anyone has time to think, Mion stabs the skewer up through the underside of Shion's breast and out through the top.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Shion screams, tears streaming down her face. Keiichi turns his head away and closes his eyes tight, fighting back the urge to cry.

"DON'T LOOK AWAY!!" Mion screams at Keiichi. "I thought you could do that on your own, but I guess I'll have to do something about this.

Mion straps Keiichi's head against the cross, immobilizing it. "Now about closing your eyes…" Mion says sinisterly. "I guess we'll just have to get rid of your eyelids!"

Mion picks up the razorblade off the table. She brings the blade dangerously close to Keiichi's face. Using her index finger and thumb of one hand, she pulls Keiichi's left eyelid by the lashes. With a quick slash, a bloody chunk of flesh has been removed from Keiichi's face. Blood runs into his eye and down his cheek like tears. Keiichi screams in pain and Shion screams in terror.

"Can you blink?" Mion asks. She brings a pin up to Keiichi's eye. His eye frantically looks all around.

"Look at Shion, and don't move." Mion demands. Keiichi's eye stops moving. He screams until his voice cracks as Mion drags the tip of the pin across the surface of his eyeball.

"Very good. I'll only do one eye right now. It'll dry up pretty quickly without blinking, so I'll wait until later to do the other one." Mion declares.

"Please, no more." Shion pleads.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop, let us go. Stop it, sis, please stop! Just…" Shion crys.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Mion slaps Shion hard across the face. "I told you, I'm not your sister anymore!" Tears start to gather in her eyes. She slaps Shion again.

"Why are you doing this?" Shion asks.

"You're still in the dark, aren't you. There's a demon inside me. It's been there for years. It appeared to me a long time ago. I managed to overcome it, or so I thought, but it was just sleeping. Keiichi. You're responsible for all of this!" Mion explains.

"Wha-?" Keiichi stammers.

"If you hadn't come here, I wouldn't be like this! You selfish BASTARD! How could you?!" Mion puts her head in her hands.

"What are you talking about, Mion?" Shion asks.

"I- I don't know. But I know that I can't let either of you out of here alive." Mion declares. "Or myself. None of us can leave here alive."

"No matter what you do to me, you'll always be my friend, Mion. That will never change." Keiichi says.

Mion presses close against Keiichi and puts her mouth up to her ear. She whispers, "You're either incredibly dense or delusional. You say I'm your friend right after I say I'm going to kill you." She shifts her head and kisses him full on the lips.

She pulls her head away. "It's been fun." Her hand reaches for his groin. "You little pervert. You're hard. I didn't know that death threats get you off."

"Only when they're coming from you, Mion." Keiichi replies. Mion drives her knee into his crotch. Keiichi screams, and his voice cracks, leading to a quiet wheezing.

"We have tools to torture you there too, but I couldn't, not yet, anyway." Mion threatens. "Since threatening you doesn't seem to work, Keiichi, I'm just going to have to torture Shion until you break." Mion puts a few eye drops in Keiichi's exposed eye.

Mion pulls the skewer out of Shion's breast. Shion winces in pain. Mion stands next to Shion and faces Keiichi. "I've always thought that we look too similar. What do you think? I'm just going to have to change how one of us looks, so no one will ever confuse us again."

Mion takes the razor off the table. She approaches Shion's head. She takes hold of Shion's ear. She whispers into it, "Should I do it quickly, or make you suffer?"

She digs the razor into the spot where the top of the ear meets the head. She slashes and cuts down about half an inch. Shion screams and shakes her head.

"Jeez, be quiet!" Mion shouts. She straps Shion's head down and puts a ball gag in her mouth.

Mion plays with the mutilated ear, making Shion grunt and wheeze as best she can with the gag in. She suddenly grabs the tip of the ear and tears it from Shion's head. It tears and rips with a horrible wet noise. Mion inspects the ragged lump of flesh on the side of Shion's head. "Hmm, It's a start, but we still look pretty similar. What else could I do? You look so sad, Shion. Lets give you a nice big smile!"

Mion grabs some hand shears used for pruning bushes. She slides the blades into position on either side of Shion's left cheek, going in about an inch. "Are you ready?" Mion asks.

She slams the handles together, slicing through the tender flesh easily. The ball-gag strap slips into her mouth through the slice. Shion screams in agony and horror as Mion puts the shears in place on the other side of her mouth. "Just one more!"

She slams the shears together. "There. You look much more pleasant, wouldn't you say, Keiichi?"

"Just stop it. Don't hurt her anymore!" Keiichi pleads. "Do what you want to me, just let Shion go!"

"Oh, but the fun has just started. These injuries are merely cosmetic. Now we're going to move on to more serious matters." Mion brings an electric skillet into the room. "Time for some modern technology."

Mion goes up to Shion and squeezes her thigh. "Nice meat you've got there. I bet it's delicious. Want to try it Keiichi?"

"You couldn't…"

"Couldn't I?" Mion takes out a box cutter and clicks it out about an inch. She cuts a square about 4 inches across on the back of Shion's thigh. She works silently, oblivious to Shion and Keiichi's screams. She slices off a thin chunk of meat. She sets it aside and wraps Shion's leg in a bandage. "We don't want you bleeding to death, now do we?" she asks.

Mion examines the flesh. "It's perfect. Skin, a thin layer of fat, and nice, juicy meat."

She heats up the skillet and puts some oil on it. When the oil is sizzling, she throws the chunk of flesh on. As she cooks, she talks to her victims.

"You know, cannibalism occurs around the world, even today. Even the legend of Watanagashi says that the person who is spirited away each year is eaten by ogres to keep them happy. I wonder what Shion tastes like? It's done!"

Shion takes the meat off the skillet and cuts it into pieces. "Itadakimasu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Some notes on this chapter:

I use some wordplay in this chapter in the dialogue, but for it to work, you need to assume that the characters use English as their first language, but they all know Japanese. It'll all make sense when you read it.

I changed a piece in the last chapter, for those of you who read it before this chapter was posted, when Mion cuts Shion's face, she only cuts about an inch from the corners of her mouth. Again, it'll make sense as to why when you read the scene.

Mion picks up a cube of meat with a pair of chopsticks. She pops it in her mouth.

"Wow guys, this is good. You should try it." Mion says. "You know, I heard cannibalism is addictive. There are stories of people, after eating human during times of famine, get a craving for human flesh from time to time. Sometimes, it's so powerful that they have to be locked away from other people until the desire passes. Some of them even kill themselves before the first craving ends, having resorted to removing and eating their own flesh.

"Now, who wants a bit?" Mion asks. She looks at each of her victims. "Neither of you? That's too bad. Keiichi, you want some, don't you?"

"Stop this, Mion." Keiichi pleads.

"Oh, it's too late to stop now. The police are outside. Now open up or you'll get up close and personal with Shion's 'wata'."

Keiichi closes his good eye and opens his mouth. Mion puts a piece of meat on his tongue. He struggles not to gag as he chews and swallows it.

As Mion savors another piece of meat, Keiichi thinks, "Wata. Why did she say 'wata' instead of 'intestines'?"

Keiichi suffers through another piece of meat, alternating with Mion, who seems to be getting orgasmic pleasure from the taste. When the meat is gone, she sets the plate down. She picks up a thin wire. She shows it to both victims.

"Do you know what this is? This is part of a medieval torture device known as a garrote. It goes around the victim's neck and into a crank behind their head. When the crank is turned, the wire is tightened. Eventually, the wire crushes the windpipe. It is a very slow and painful death. There is another use for it, however. If you wrap the wire around a different body part, such as an arm or leg, it will cut through the flesh like an egg slicer.

"Wata." Keiichi thinks. "Why am I obsessing over Mion saying 'wata'? Am I doing it to keep sane? Is it because I'm already insane?"

"I've placed the crank behind you, Shion." Mion says.

Keiichi is oblivious to what Mion is doing. He thinks, "Wata. Watanagashi. Cotton drifting. Wata is cotton. Wata is intestines. Watanagashi is intestine removal. Who told me that?"

"Now don't scream, dear, or those cuts on your face will rip open right up to your ears. If that happens, you'll quickly bleed to death, and that would ruin our fun." Mion explains.

She feeds one end of the wire into the crank, then continues. "Which do you prefer? The right or the left? I want the right."

Mion wraps the wire tightly around the base of Shion's right breast. She feeds the other end of the wire into the crank and tightens up the slack.

"Are you ready to start, Shion?" Mion asks. She clicks the crank one notch. She looks at Shion's breast. She stares with joy as each click tightens the loop of wire.

Shion's breast quickly turns red, then fades to purple. She grits her teeth against the pain, forcing herself not to scream.

"Stop it! Stop!" Keiichi shouts. "Don't do that to Shion!"

Then Keiichi realizes something. He thinks, "Shion told me how 'wata' means 'intestines'. Right here in this shrine!"

"Stop this, Shion." Keiichi says with tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why torture Mion like this?"

Shion, the torture, spins around to look at Keiichi. Flipping the garrote release, she walks over to him. Mion gives a sigh of relief as the blood flow returns to her breast.

"Why am I doing this?" Shion asks. "It's all her fault." Gesturing to Mion.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you awakened the demon inside me. You act so much like Satoshi.

"But she's the one who gave me the demon!!" Shion screams in hysterics. "She's the one who promised me that ripping off three fingernails would free Satoshi, she's the one who didn't shed a single tear as I did it, and SHE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED SATOSHI!!"

Shion runs over to Mion and pulls out the gag. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're wrong." Mion whispers.

"What was that?" Shion screams.

"You're wrong. I didn't kill Satoshi."

"Like hell you didn't. That old whore of a grandmother told me all about it before I killed her. Stupid bitch.

"She said you were in ecstasy when you got picked to pull out his intestines. That ceremony's pretty vicious, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Mion asks. "I've never bee involved with any of the murders."

"You should just shut up if all you're going to do is spout bullshit. You were there when I was forced to remove my fingernails. Only the most desensitized, cold-hearted bitch could silently watch her twin sister be tortured."

"Stop it, Shion." Keiichi interrupts. "If Mion says she didn't kill Satoshi, then she didn't kill Satoshi."

"Oh dear." Shion says, turning to look at Keiichi. "I really liked you, Keiichi. I thought you were the only one I could trust. I was even going to take you with me when I escaped. But now I find out you're in league with the enemy."

Some more author notes:

If anybody cares, wata written 綿 is cotton and wata written as 腸 is intestine.

The method of cutting somebody's face in that method is called a 'Glasgow Smile', named after Glasgow, Scotland, where it originated. It is possible to bleed to death from the injury, the not in the time span Mion suggests. The murderer would cut the person's cheeks about an inch, then punch them in the stomach or kick them in the groin to make them scream and rip the cuts up to the back of their jaw. Then the victim would be knocked out and hid. After several hours, the person would silently die of blood loss, assuring that the murderer was nowhere around at the time of death.

The comments about cannibalism are true, often occurring in the Native American tribes around the US/Canada border. It's called 'Wendigo Syndrome', named after the mythical beast that some tribes believe enter people during times of famine and turn them into cannibals.

The garrote a real execution device, but was never used in the method that Mion uses it. It was used exclusively around the neck as a method of execution. The practice of cutting through flesh with a wire as torture does exist, and it is called Mancuerda.


	4. Chapter 4

"The enemy? What are you talking about? All this stuff happened before I came here. I don't know anything about your history. All I know is I love you guys. Mion or Shion, whichever person or personality. I love them, and I would never lie to them. Friends don't lie to each other." Keiichi says, thinking quickly. "Mion, are you lying? Tell me, as a friend, what happened back then."

Mion takes a deep breath, and then explains, "Since the first murder, five years ago, I've been involved. I knew it was wrong, but speaking out against the adults could have been dangerous, if not deadly.

"I'm not proud of it, but I sat in on all the meetings leading up to the first murder. They often asked my opinion as the heir to the Sonozaki clan, and I knew what I was to do, so I just agreed with whatever my grandmother said. Soon I realized that I was recommending doing horrible things. I knew it was wrong, but I was in too deep to pull out. I went on with the charade.

"As the years went by I stuck by my grandmother, even though I secretly loathed her. That was until last year. I knew the great houses were planning to attack you and Satoshi for loving each other. I was infatuated with Satoshi too, and great friends with Satoko. I had to keep up my façade of loyalty, while simultaneously subverting the adults' plans. I slowly convinced the adults to let you and the Hojos live. Remember my nails? The conditions for letting the Hojos and you go free was that both you and I had to have three fingernails removed. You for Kasai, your uncle, and yourself. Me for you, Satoshi, and myself. When I found out that Satoshi had disappeared, I nearly choked grandma to death. She swore to me up and down that the Sonozakis had nothing to do with his disappearance. That's the truth, and that's all I know."

Shion asks aloud, "Then why did the old whore tell me that you killed Satoshi? Either I imagined it, you repressed the memories, or the bitch was lying through her teeth. Either way, I killed grandma, the village elder, and Satoko, and Satoshi might as well be dead. The whole world went to hell, and I'm the cause. Keiichi, how can you still love me? I've done terrible things. I don't deserve to live. The demon inside of me is screaming for me to kill you both, but I don't want to!" Shion begins to sob.

"I don't want to kill anymore! I never wanted to have anything bad happen! How did things end up like this??" Shion collapses to her knees. She puts her head in her hands. Tears run through her fingers and drip to the dirt floor.

"What have I done?! I murdered Satoko in cold blood. I stabbed her as she cried out in pain! Keiichi, the only love I've ever had besides Satoshi, is going to loose an eye, and my twin sister will never be beautiful again!! I deserve to die for the sins I've committed. I don't deserve the life I've been given. Why didn't they kill me? Why didn't they kill me the moment I was born? Please, somebody kill me!" Shion's voice cracks as she speaks the last sentence.

"Shhh. It's going to be OK, Shion," Keiichi says in a soothing voice.

Shion jumps up and sticks her face just inches from his. "What the fuck are you talking about? I KILLED PEOPLE! I'm going to go to prison for the rest of my life. I'm only 17! Do you know how long the rest of my life could be? Or maybe they'll put me to death. Strap me to a chair in front of a group of spectators and pump several thousand volts through my body. God…I'm going to die a virgin. I've never even kissed a boy."

"Do- Do you want to kiss me?" Keiichi asks.

"Can I?" Shion asks.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Shion." Keiichi replies. He stares at her tear streaked face. "You're beautiful."

Shion presses her mouth against his. He tenses up, but then relaxes. Shion presses her tongue between his lips to taste his mouth. They take turns, tongues going back and forth between each other's mouths. Shion pulls away with her eyes closed.

"I never knew it felt so good." She says. She opens her eyes to see Keiichi's face flowing with tears.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

Keiichi struggles to answer between labored, shuddering breaths, "I- I love you, Shion."

Their intimate moment is shattered by a loud slam against the exterior door.

"Rena must have gone back out to the police, since we've been gone so long. I guess it's time to end this." Shion says, looking at the ground.

Author's Note:

Looking for reviews containing ideas for interesting endings. I have several ways I could go with this, and I want to know what others think. Thanks in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, Mion, But it's time for you to take the fall." Shion says.

"What?" Keiichi gasps.

"It's like you said, Keiichi. Everything's going to be all right."

"What are you talking about?" Keiichi asks.

"Everyone thinks Mion's the culprit, right? So Keiichi, you and I escaped Mion."

Shion picks up a knife. Keiichi and Mion watch in horror as Shion cuts herself. She puts big, long slashes over her entire body. She slides the knife very slowly, cutting deep. Her arms. Her face. Her stomach. Shion falls to her hands and knees, dropping the knife. Blood dribbles to the floor.

"What are you doing, Shion?" Keiichi shouts.

Shion looks up at him and smiles. "She tortured us, didn't she?"

"Shion, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do! They wont believe me otherwise!" Shion gasps. "You better not talk, Keiichi! You better not say anything when we're rescued!"

"I won't say a word. I don't want to loose both of you."

"Oh Keiichi, you treat me so well. Don't worry; I wont hurt you and I won't ask you to help me dispose of Mion. I don't want to hurt Mion either, but she's a necessary sacrifice."

Shion turns to look at Mion. "Remember, you tortured us. Bye, bye." She says, and tazes her.

Shion positions Mion on the ground. Shion strips naked and throws her clothes down the well. She dresses Mion in a ceremonial gown. Keiichi watches in horror as Shion calmly sets the scene.

She turns to Keiichi. "Your part in this is simple. Stay silent. You've been broken, and you're catatonic. You don't talk, OK?"

Keiichi indicates that he understands.

Shion continues, "One last thing to take care of. We must make sure Mion can't give us away." She grabs a box cutter. Keiichi is forced to watch as Shion slices open Mion's esophagus from collarbone to jaw. She stretches the wound open wide to make it stay open.

"There. Everything's perfect. Now we wait for the police." Shion lies down on the rack and shackles her ankles. Then she shackles her own wrists with a pair of handcuffs. The teens wait as the police break down the door.

1 Week Later

Keiichi lies in a hospital bed. He had been seen by various psychologists and psychiatrists from various fields and practices, and they said he was good enough to go home. He just had to spend one more night in the hospital, and he would leave in the morning. He was just about to fall asleep, when there was a knock on the door. "It's open." He shouts.

The door opens, and he gasps as Shion walks in.

"Don't be afraid," she says.

"I, um, wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Keiichi says.

Shion sits down on the side of the bed. "You talked." She says.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told them about me. I told you not to tell!"

"I didn't say anything! I faked repressing it! I told them I didn't remember anything!"

"LIAR!"

"I swear to you! I didn't…" Keiichi's sentence was cut off by a punctured lung. Shion had just driven an ice pick into the right side of his chest. Blood dribbles from the corner of his mouth. Keiichi gasps for breath, choking on blood.

"I told you not to tell." She pulls the ice pick out and rams it into the other side of his chest. He coughs, spraying droplets of blood onto Shion's face. He seizes, every muscle tightening and releasing. Shion grabs his head and rams the ice pick into his eye, smashing through the back of the socket and burying itself 3 inches into Keiichi's brain. She stirs the ice pick around, shredding gray matter. Keiichi stops moving. She pulls the pick out and wipes it on the bed sheet. She walks to the door. "Goodnight, Keiichi."

Doctors rush into Keiichi's room. They throw the sheets off the bed and rip open his shirt. One doctor rubs gel on the defibrillator paddles as another asks the nurse, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." She responds. "He was asleep, then he started screaming. He sounded like he was having a conversation, but the room was empty. He then seized for several minutes before flat-lining."

"CLEAR!" The doctor shocks Keiichi. They spend several minutes trying to revive him.

"Ok. Call it. Time of death, 7:42 pm. Likely cause of death, heart attack. Take him down to the morgue."

THE END

Author's Note: Thats the end of the story. I'm kind of dissapointed with it. There were many more scenes that I thought of but couldn't fit into the story. The next chapter or two will be for those.


End file.
